Save me from myself
by KeelsC
Summary: Dana é uma jovem caçadora que só tem seu pai como família. Depois que alguém o mata e rouba a poderosa Espada de Thor, Dana terá que contar com a ajuda dos Winchesters, Bobby e Cas para recuperá-la e descobrirá um grande segredo sobre sua mãe. Cas/OC
1. Mudança de Planos

**Dana é uma jovem caçadora que só tem seu pai como família. Depois que alguém o mata e rouba a poderosa Espada de Thor, Dana terá que contar com a ajuda dos Winchesters, Bobby e Cas para recuperá-la e descobrirá um grande segredo sobre sua mãe. Cas/OC, SEM SLASH.**

**Esta é a primeira fanfic de Supernatural que eu escrevo. Eu amo romances do Cas com OCs e como não é muito fácil de encontrar (principalmente em português) resolvi tentar escrever eu mesma. Espero que gostem, e por favor reviews para que eu saiba se devo continuar a escrever. (:**

**Obs:**

**- A história se passa na sexta temporada, Dean nunca foi viver com Lisa e Ben, Sam está sã e salvo e com alma. A Guerra Civil no céu está acontecendo.**

**- Os personagens de Supernatural não me pertencem. Infelizmente ):**

_**1. Mudança de Planos**_

"Tem certeza pai? Quer mesmo desistir de tudo?" Disse Dana enquanto carregava sua mala e entrava em sua nova e primeira casa, ao lado de seu pai.

"Isso não é vida pra ninguém filha. Você merece ter uma vida de verdade, faculdade, família, amigos, tudo que alguém normal tem."

"Nós nunca fomos 'normais', pai. Por que temos que ser agora? Esse não é o nosso destino."

"Pensei que você não acreditasse em destino."

Dana deu uma risadinha irônica.

"Mas eu acredito em escolhas. E não estamos fazendo a escolha certa. Ficar vulneráveis, logo agora?"

"Ninguém irá nos encontrar querida, não se preocupe. Vamos começar vidas novas, sem preocupações. Já tomei todas as providências, tome." Patrick disse e em seguida entregou a Dana identidade e documentos falsos.

"Sarah Anderson? Sério?" Dana riu ao ver seu novo nome. "Você acha que isso vai impedir que nos encontrem?"

"Não, não vai. Mas como eu disse já tomei todas as providências cabíveis. Agora por favor, vá até a garagem, tire todas as armas do porta-malas e as coloque nessas caixas. Vou incinerá-las."

Dana riu ironicamente mais uma vez. Ela nunca pensou que seu pai iria dizer alguma coisa dessas.

"Inacreditável."

"E não se esqueça do seu Hammurabi." Patrick disse olhando para a faca que Dana sempre carregava consigo.

"O que? O meu Hammurabi me pertence e vai continuar comigo! Você não vai destruí-lo!"

"É, talvez você tenha razão. Só existem 7 Facas de Hammurabi no mundo, não vamos deixar que existam apenas 6. Vou dá-la à um velho amigo, tenho certeza que lhe será útil."

Dana revirou os olhos e foi para a garagem.

Ao chegar à garagem ela se apoiou no porta malas do carro e ficou ali, pensando em tudo, por alguns minutos. Dana gostava de caçar, sentia prazer em matar todas as coisas sobrenaturais que via pela frente e se sentia recompensada ao ver o sorriso nos rostos das pessoas que salvara. Ela havia sido criada assim, não sabia viver de outro jeito.

"Dana!" Ela ouviu seu pai gritar desesperadamente.

Dana pegou seu Hammurabi e saiu correndo em direção à sala.

Quando chegou se deparou com uma figura estranha e seu pai deitado no chão, com um sangramento no abdômen.

"PAI!" Ela gritou.

Seu pai estava vivo, mas não conseguia falar. Ela se virou para o homem de preto que permanecia ali, observando.

"Quem é você?" Ela gritou apontando a faca para ele.

"Seu pior pesadelo."

Dana tentou esfaqueá-lo, mas ele sumiu antes que a faca chegasse perto de sua pele.

Ofegante e com lágrimas nos olhos, Dana voltou a seu pai.

"Pai, pai, me responde!"

"Filha me desculpe. Eu só queria o melhor para você..." Disse Patrick com dificuldade.

"Não! Não fala assim! Você vai ficar bem, vou ligar para a emergência." Dana falou aos prantos.

"Dana, é tarde demais. Ele levou a espada... Peça ajuda ao Bobby, ele vai saber o que fazer... Dana..." Patrick respirou fundo e continuou. "Dana, eu te amo minha filha." Ele disse quase sem voz.

"Eu também te amo pai, sempre vou te amar, eu juro que vou fazer de tudo pra encontrar a espada."

"Você precisa saber... A verdade... A sua... A sua mãe..."

"Minha mãe?" Disse ela chorando.

Dana não conseguiu entender o porquê de seu pai falar de sua mãe logo nesse momento... Ele praticamente nunca falava dela.

"Ela... Sua mãe é..."

Foram as últimas palavras de Patrick.

Dana começou a chorar mais alto ainda e a gritar pelo seu pai.

"Não, não, não, não! Pai, não! Você é a única família que eu tenho..."

_Uma semana depois, na casa do Bobby._

"Tem certeza de que isso é um trabalho de verdade Bobby? Da última vez que você nos deu um caso era apenas uma garota que cometeu suicídio... Viajamos por 18 horas por nada. Acho que você está ficando enferrujado, até para pesquisas." Dean disse com um leve sorriso ao final de sua fala.

"Cala a boca idiota. Tenho quase certeza de que é um Wendigo, agora é com vocês, se não quiserem dou esse trabalho para outro caçador."

"Vamos aceitar, obrigado Bobby." Disse Sam.

De repente a campainha tocou.

"Você está esperando alguém?" Dean Perguntou.

"Não que eu me lembre."

Bobby andou até a porta e ao abri-la se deparou com uma jovem de cabelos castanhos claros lisos levemente ondulados nas pontas e olhos negros.

"Posso ajudar?"

"Bobby?"

"Hm... Eu te conheço?"

"Acho que da última vez que nos vimos eu tinha uns sete anos..."

"Espera..." Bobby disse depois de pensar por alguns segundos. "Dana Hoover?"

"Oi" Dana disse com um leve e triste sorriso.

"Quanto tempo! Venha, entre."

Dana entrou na casa e viu dois homens sentados lendo papeladas na mesa.

"Então, não nos vemos há uns 10 anos? Com quantos anos você está?"

"Faço dezenove na próxima semana."

"Nossa, você já é uma adulta! Parece que foi ontem que eu te ensinei a atirar no quintal. Seu pai me disse que você se tornou uma ótima caçadora. Ah, me desculpe! Deixe eu te apresentar aos garotos."

Bobby caminhou até os Winchesters e os apresentou.

"Dean, Sam, essa é Dana Hoover. Dana, esses são Sam e Dean Winchester."

"Dana Hoover? Filha do famoso caçador de demônios Patrick Hoover?" Dean perguntou.

Dana apenas consentiu com a cabeça.

"Prazer em conhecê-la." Disse Sam.

"Nossos pais já caçaram juntos." Dean lembrou.

"John Winchester, não é? Já ouvi muito sobre vocês."

"Coisas boas, eu espero." Dean sorriu e deu uma piscadinha. "Então, onde está o grande Patrick? Quando eu era criança ouvia muito sobre ele, sonhava em conhecê-lo."

Dana olhou para o chão com uma expressão triste.

"Acho que não será possível realizar o seu sonho..."

"Como assim?" Bobby perguntou preocupado.

"Meu pai foi assassinado na semana passada. Nós tínhamos comprado uma casa, ele queria se 'aposentar', queria que eu entrasse em uma faculdade... Mas apenas conseguimos ficar vulneráveis."

Dana contou tudo o que aconteceu.

"Então, antes de morrer ele me disse para pedir que você me ajudasse Bobby" Acrescentou Dana. "A coisa que o matou não queria só fazer isso, ele foi até nós por outro motivo também."

"Que motivo?" Perguntou Bobby.

"Desde que meu pai começou a caçar ele ouvia falar de uma espada... A Espada de Thor"

"Espera, espera..." Dean disse interrompendo Dana. "Não era o Martelo de Thor?"

"Segundo as lendas a arma principal que Thor usava era um Martelo, mas aparentemente há uma espada também, que só poderia ser usada em 'caso de emergência'"

"Já ouvi falar dessa espada, é uma antiga e pouco conhecida lenda. Mas pensei que só fosse isso." Disse Sam.

"Meu pai passou quase a vida inteira dele procurando essa espada. Eu também pensava que era apenas uma história até que um dia ele chegou com essa espada nas mãos."

"Mas o que essa espada tem de mais?" Dean perguntou.

"Dizem que ela pode matar tudo, e quando eu digo tudo quero dizer TUDO mesmo."

"Até mesmo... Deus?" Dean perguntou com receio.

"Se ele realmente existir... Acredito que sim."

Os Winchesters e Bobby ficaram meio pensativos e sem falar nada durante alguns segundos.

"E pra que o seu pai precisava tanto dessa espada?" Sam perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

"Bom... A espada não tem apenas essa função. Ela também pode indicar onde qualquer pessoa está no mundo. Ele queria encontrar a minha mãe. Ele quase nunca falava dela mas eu sei que ele a amava muito."

"Então... Vocês a encontraram?" Dean disse.

"Tenho certeza que meu pai a encontrou. Mas ele não me contou nada sobre isso... Foi depois de encontrar a espada que ele resolveu se 'aposentar'. Eu sabia que todo tipo de coisa iria vir atrás da espada agora que ela não estava mais escondida como costumava estar. Se meu pai tivesse me ouvido..." Dana disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

Bobby a abraçou.

"Não fique assim Dana. Vamos encontrar essa espada."

"Pode contar com a nossa ajuda Hoover." Disse Sam.

"É, não se preocupe." Disse Dean "Mas você tem alguma ideia de quem fez isso com o seu pai e roubou a espada?"

"Foi algum demônio provavelmente. Não sei porque eles querem a espada, tudo que eu sei é que agora a espada está em péssimas mãos."

De repente Dana sentiu uma presença atrás dela.

"Eu escutei alguém dizer 'A espada de Thor'?" Uma voz grossa e séria perguntou.


	2. Anjos

_**2. Anjos**_

_De repente Dana sentiu uma presença atrás dela._

"_Eu escutei 'A espada de Thor'?" A voz grossa e séria perguntou._

"Estava nos espionando Cas? Que feio." Dean respondeu à voz.

Dana se virou e viu um homem de olhos azuis vestido com um sobretudo bege. Num ato de reflexo ela pegou seu Hammurabi e o apontou para Castiel. Ele olhou para a moça, confuso.

Dean riu e disse "Calma Dana... É só o Cas, nosso amigo anjo."

"A-anjo?" Dana gaguejou. "Como...Anjos existem?"

"Você acha que esse homem de 1,80 que apareceu como mágica no nosso quarto é o que? Ilusão de ótica?" Dean perguntou ironicamente.

"Eu..." Dana estava sem palavras. Ela já tinha visto de tudo na vida, mas... Anjos? Ela nunca considerou que eles pudessem existir. Já tinha ouvido algumas histórias, mas não passavam de histórias. "Anjos andam pela Terra?"

"Tempos difíceis." Cas respondeu.

"Espera... Você também tem uma faca dessas?" Sam disse ao observar a faca que Dana apontou para Cas.

"Também? Vocês também tem um Hammurabi?"

"Hammurabi?" Bobby perguntou.

"Sim, Hammurabi. Essa é uma das 7 facas de Hammurabi, feitas sobre encomenda na era medieval, na Babilônia. Elas têm um feitiço muito poderoso que dá o poder de matar demônios."

"É, nós temos uma dessa. Só não sabíamos a história toda. Bom, não sabíamos nada. Foi um presente da ex-namorada-demônio do Sam." Dean disse.

"Cala a boca." Sam disse revirando os olhos.

"Vocês poderiam me responder, por favor?" Castiel se manifestou pacientemente. "Vocês estavam falando sobre a Espada de Thor?"

Dana contou tudo resumidamente para Castiel.

"A espada de Thor é o artefato mágico mais poderoso que já existiu. Nós precisamos encontrá-lo. Você nunca, jamais poderia ter perdido a espada! Vocês não fazem idéia do que pode acontecer se ela cair em mãos erradas."

"Como vamos recuperá-la?" Sam perguntou.

"Você não faz a mínima ideia de quem possa ter roubado a espada e matado o seu pai?" Cas perguntou se referindo a Dana.

"Não... Mas só pode ter sido algum demônio."

"Não tenha tanta certeza disso." Castiel disse olhando para o chão com uma expressão pensativa.

De repente Cas olhou para Dana, se aproximou um pouco dela e inclinou a cabeça para a direita. "Eu não entendo." Ele disse parecendo confuso e se aproximou mais ainda do rosto de Dana, a fazendo recuar. "Tem alguma coisa errada." Cas complementou e desapareceu.

"O... O que?" Dana disse sem entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

"Vai se acostumando, ele não gosta muito de despedidas." Dean falou pegando um pedaço de torta que estava na mesa.

* * *

><p>Três dias se passaram. Bobby convidou Dana para se hospedar em sua casa, Sam e Dean foram caçar e Castiel não havia aparecido mais.<p>

Dana estava sentada em sua cama, no quarto de hospedes, lendo um livro sobre vampiros quando sentiu uma presença no quarto. Rapidamente ela colocou uma das mãos em baixo de seu travesseiro, onde ela escondia uma arma. Mas quando se virou viu Castiel e se tranquilizou.

"Eu já sei quem roubou a espada. Não foi um demônio." Castiel disse.

"Quem ou o que foi então?"

"Rafael."

"Rafael... Você quer dizer... O arcanjo Rafael?"

"Sim. Há boatos no céu de que ele estaria com a espada."

"Mas por que um anjo faria aquilo com o meu pai? Por que um anjo me diria o que ele me disse? E por que ele quer a maldita espada? Isso não faz sentido!"

"Tem muita coisa que você não sabe ainda. Inclusive sobre a sua família."

Dana encarou Castiel confusa.

"E o que você sabe sobre a minha família que eu não sei?"

O anjo desviou o olhar e respirou fundo.

"Bom... Nós temos que ir." Castiel disse e antes que Dana pudesse insistir em sua pergunta ele colocou dois dedos em sua testa e os dois desapareceram.

"Ai minha cabeça! O que você fez?" Dana disse com os olhos fechados, sem perceber que ela não estava mais no quarto de hóspedes da casa do Bobby.

Ela abriu os olhos e disse, espantada: "O que..? Como? Onde estamos?"

Os dois estavam na sala de estar de uma casa que parecia abandonada. Os vidros das janelas estavam quebrados e os móveis sujos e empoeirados.

"Estamos esperando Sam e Dean."

"Por que aqui? E onde é "aqui"?"

"Por que você sempre questiona tudo?"

_Grosso_, Dana pensou.

Ela deu as costas para Cas e andou até uma das grandes janelas tentando ver onde estava, mas era impossível enxergar o que havia naquela escuridão.

De repente ela ouviu um barulho estranho e quando olhou pra baixo viu um rato se aproximando de seus pés. Dana não tinha medo de nada, exceto ratos. Ela gritou, saiu correndo e pulou em Castiel que deu um passo para trás, se desequilibrou e caiu, fazendo Dana cair em cima dele.

No mesmo momento os irmãos entraram e riram ao ver a cena.

"Vocês não perdem tempo mesmo, né?" Dean disse sorrindo.

Dana levantou sem graça e Castiel perguntou "Perder tempo com o que?".

"Você é tão inocente Cas, aposto que ela se aproveitou de você." Dean disse mantendo o sorriso irônico.

"Ei!" Dana reclamou. "Eu vi um rato e me apavorei, odeio ratos."

"Ratos? Boa desculpa." Dean disse.

"E para que ela se aproveitaria de mim?" Cas perguntou ainda confuso, olhando para Dean.

"Depois sou eu que questiono tudo" Dana resmungou.

"Tudo bem Cas, o que você tinha pra nos dizer?" Sam perguntou, ainda rindo.

"É sobre a espada, e... você Dana" O anjo disse olhando para a moça.

Dana ficou surpresa e ao mesmo tempo com medo. O que o anjo teria a dizer sobre ela?

"Bom, fala logo, não temos todo o tempo do mundo, estamos no meio de uma caça." Dean disse impaciente.

"Eu descobri quem roubou a espada. Bom... Tenho quase certeza. Foi o Rafael. Como vocês sabem está acontecendo uma Guerra civil lá em cima, e com a espada Rafael fica invencível."

"Guerra Civil?" Dana perguntou.

"Estamos lutando pelo comando do Céu." Cas disse calmamente.

"E... Onde está Deus?

"Ninguém sabe. Ele não quer ser encontrado."

"E vocês estão lutando pra ver quem será o _novo_ Deus?"

"Tecnicamente sim. São dois lados: O meu e o dele. Ele quer trazer o apocalipse, eu só quero que tudo continue sendo como sempre foi. Rafael já era muito poderoso sem a espada, com ela é impossível derrotá-lo."

"E como vamos pegar a espada?" Sam disse e Dean concordou.

"Eu não faço ideia... Acho que vou ficar na Terra e esperar que ele venha atrás de mim, mas... Vou precisar da ajuda de vocês." Castiel disse com um pouco de receio. "Principalmente da sua." Ele disse olhando para Dana.

"Como eu poderia te ajudar Castiel?"

"Bom, chegou a hora de você saber quem você é de verdade Dana Hoover."

O coração de Dana começou a acelerar. Ela tinha certeza que tinha alguma coisa a ver com a sua mãe.

Castiel começou a falar.

"Sua mãe era um anjo. Seu nome era Izabel. Ela veio para a Terra em uma missão há 20 anos, acabou se apaixonando pelo seu pai e engravidou. Quando sua gravidez foi descoberta ela foi perseguida e se escondeu até você nascer. Depois ela te entregou para o seu pai, que não sabia de nada. Ela conseguiu voltar para o Céu e prometeu que nunca teria contato com você ou seu pai novamente e por isso desapareceu. Mas por causa da espada de Thor seu pai conseguiu achar sua mãe, a promessa foi quebrada e ela foi morta. E provavelmente foi assim que Rafael achou a espada."

Dana escutava atentamente tudo que Castiel dizia, boquiaberta. Há três dias ela nem sabia da existência dos anjos, agora ela descobriu que sua mãe era um anjo? Ela não sabia o que dizer. Sua cabeça estava repleta de pensamentos que não podiam ser traduzidos em palavras. Então ela permaneceu calada.

Dean e Sam também escutavam espantados.

"E já que sua mãe era um anjo... Você é metade anjo. Isso quer dizer que você tem a maioria dos poderes de um anjo, mas é mortal."

"E-Eu o que?" Dana gaguejou. "Eu... preciso de um tempo pra pensar nisso tudo."

Ela correu para a porta tentando não chorar na frente dos irmãos e do anjo, saiu e sentou nos velhos degraus que haviam na entrada da casa. As lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos, e ela nem sabia o porquê. Não sabia se era pelo fato de sua mãe estar morta ou de ter descoberto que ela é metade anjo. Tudo que ela queria era ter alguém para abraçar e fazer isso passar. Mas ela não tinha ninguém.

* * *

><p><strong>Fim do capítulo. :D Gostaria de agradecer à L. Winchester <strong>**pelo review que me incentivou a postar mais um capítulo. Muito obrigada!**

**Desculpem se esse capítulo foi meio confuso, no próximo prometo mais explicações. Por favor reviews ): ): ):**


	3. Conversando com um Anjo

_**3. Conversando com um Anjo**_

Alguns minutos se passaram e Dana continuava imóvel, sentada nos degraus da entrada da casa chorando silenciosamente.

"Vai falar com ela Cas!" Dean disse ao ver o estado de Dana.

"Por que eu?" Castiel perguntou.

"Você pode explicar melhor essa história para ela. E não se esqueça de reconfortá-la" Sam disse.

"Vai logo!" Dean disse e deu um empurrão em Cas.

O anjo caminhou até a porta e saiu da casa. Ele ficou observando Dana por uns dois minutos, mas ela não pareceu ter percebido sua presença. Castiel não sabia o que dizer ou como reconfortar alguém, então apenas sentou ao lado da moça.

Ela virou o rosto vagarosamente para ver que estava do seu lado, e viu os lindos olhos azuis do anjo. Ele reparou que as lágrimas não paravam de cair dos olhos de Dana, então resolveu, finalmente, dizer algo.

"Não chore." Castiel disse olhando para os olhos de Dana.

"Eu não posso controlar meus sentimentos." Ela respondeu friamente. "Eu só queria que o meu pai estivesse aqui."

"Seu pai está em um lugar melhor agora, acredite."

"Como é?"

"O que?"

"O Céu."

"Um lugar melhor para os que merecme descanso."

"É o que todos dizem."

"Bom, o que dizem é verdade."

Os dois ficaram alguns segundos sem falar nada, mas Dana quebrou o silêncio.

"Então... Você conhecia a minha mãe?" Ela disse com o olhar distante.

"Não."

"Vocês não eram... Como... Irmãos?"

"Somos todos irmãos, pois somos todos filhos de Deus. Mas tecnicamente sua mãe era de outra classe de anjos."

Dana abriu a boca para falar algo, mas logo fechou. Ela enxugou duas lágrimas que deslizavam sobre seu rosto e olhou diretamente para Cas.

"Então... Eu tenho poderes?" Ela disse com receio.

"Sim. Eles podem começar a se manifestar a qualquer momento. Eles se manifestam por volta dos 18 ou 19 anos. Você não vai fazer 19 esta semana?"

"Amanhã." Ela disse, triste.

Seria o primeiro aniversário que ela passaria sem seu pai. Sem ninguém. Ao lembrar disso mais lágrimas começaram a cair. A dor em seu peito era insuportável.

Castiel não gostava de ver aquilo, mas não sabia o que fazer.

"Não... Não chore" Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer.

"Castiel, posso te pedir uma coisa?"

"O que?"

"Um abraço." Ela disse com a voz trêmula.

O anjo apenas consentiu com a cabeça.

Dana se aproximou, e envolveu seus braços na cintura dele. Castiel ficou imóvel e ela começou a chorar mais. Então, sem perceber ele retribuiu o abraço.

* * *

><p>Castiel levou Dana de volta para a casa de Bobby. Sam e Dean chegaram na manhã seguinte.<p>

"Como ela está?" Dean perguntou a Bobby.

"Não saiu do quarto a manhã toda. Acho que se eu recebesse uma notícia dessas teria a mesma reação. Ela está passando por um momento muito difícil e deve estar se sentindo muito sozinha."

De repente Bobby e os irmãos escutaram um barulho vindo da cozinha. Quando eles chegaram viram Castiel deitado em cima da mesa e pratos, copos e jarras em pedaços em volta dele. Ele estava com um grande ferimento no supercílio e outros dois nos lábios. Mas o pior de todos era o sangramento no abdômen.

"CAS! O que aconteceu?" Sam disse espantado, enquanto ele e Dean tentavam levantá-lo.

"Rafael." Cas disse com uma voz fraca e caiu.

Dean, Sam e Bobby o levaram até o sofá . O anjo parece ter ficado inconsciente por alguns minutos, o que deixou seus amigos preocupados. Mas logo ele abriu os olhos e começou a falar.

"Eu não posso voltar para o Céu. Quase fui morto hoje." Castiel disse com dificuldade.

"O Rafael está mesmo com a espada?" Sam perguntou.

"Está. Se ele nem usou ela em mim e eu já estou nesse estado, imagine se ele usasse."

"Fique uns dias aqui Cas." Bobby disse.

"Não. Seria perigoso para todos vocês." O anjo respodeu.

"E se pintássemos sigilos pela casa? Nenhum anjo poderia entrar." Dean disse com uma expressão preocupada.

"E eu não podia sair."

"Você não pode ficar vulnerável, muito menos nesse estado." Sam disse.

"Vocês têm razão. Tudo bem, podem pintar sigilos pela casa. Mas façam direito."

"Bom, se não fizermos direito você vai saber." Dean disse.

Os irmãos foram pintar os sigilos e Bobby pegar curativos para Cas.

Dana estava em seu quarto há horas e não estava com o mínimo ânimo de sair. Mas depois de ter ouvido barulhos estranhos achou melhor dar uma olhada e levou um susto ao ver Castiel deitado no sofá sangrando.

"Castiel!" Ela gritou. "O que aconteceu?"

"Ele usou a espada em você?" Ela disse, correndo.

"Não. Ele não usou nada. Apenas o poder dele."

Dana ficou assustada. Ela não imaginava que anjos seriam assim. E se Rafael era tão poderoso para fazer um estrago desses em Cas sem a espada, com ela ele seria mesmo invencível.

"Precisamos fazer alguma coisa Castiel. Recuperar a espada, acabar com esse Rafael. Posso não o ter conhecido, mas já não fui com a cara dele."

Castiel deu um leve sorriso.

"Mas... Você está bem?" Ela perguntou.

"Estou fraco. Os ferimentos que você está vendo são apenas superficiais, na minha casca. Espiritualmente estou bem pior."

"Sua... Casca? Você está possuindo alguém?"

"Se você quiser chamar assim... Mas ninguém habita esse corpo, apenas eu."

"Cheguei." Bobby disse andando em direção ao anjo com uma caixa de primeiros-socorros na mão. "Vamos tratar desses ferimentos."

"Você me ajuda Dana?"

"Hm... Claro."

Dana já estava acostumada a fazer curativos. Sempre fazia em seu pai quando ele sofria qualquer tipo ferimento.

Ela cuidou dos ferimentos no rosto de Castiel e pediu mais algumas coisas ao Bobby.

"Cas... Agora você vai ter que tirar a camisa." Ela disse ao terminar de colocar um curativo na testa do anjo.

Com dificuldade ele tirou seu sobretudo, o terno, em seguida a gravata e depois começou a desabotoar os botões da camisa. Dana observava atentamente, ela não podia evitar.

Quando Castiel tirou a camisa Dana arregalou os olhos.

"Com essa agenda lotada você ainda encontra tempo de ir à academia?" Ela disse sorrindo.

"Eu... Não vou à academia." Castiel falou sem entender o que ela quis dizer.

Dana deu uma gargalhada. Pela primeira vez desde que seu pai morreu.

Ela fez um curativo no abdômen de Castiel e foi caminhando em direção às escadas. Quando ela estava subindo ouviu o anjo dizer "Obrigado."

"De nada." Ela disse, sorriu e subiu em direção ao quarto de hóspedes.

* * *

><p><strong>Fim do terceiro capítulo!<strong>

**Pessoal, me desculpem pela demora para atualizar e me desculpem se esse capítulo é menor e tem alguns erros, fiz com um pouquinho de pressa. :/**

**Vou postar o próximo capítulo ainda essa semana (e vai estar melhor, prometo!), fiquem de olho (;**

**Espero que tenham gostado. _Annie_ e _Clarissa_ muito obrigada pelos reviews, espero que vocês apareçam sempre.**

**Reviews estimulam pessoal! Gostando ou não, por favor deixem unzinho! Sendo elogio, crítica (construtiva) ou apenas um comentário eu quero saber a sua opinião! Até breve :***


End file.
